blackforestairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Operation: Underbrush
Use this page for discussion on the rules of Operation: Underbrush. All comments are welcome, but please keep it on topic and civil or your post will get deleted. Also, sign your name after every post, using the Signature button, like this: Mario1286 01:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- So, It seems to me that almost nobody is giving feedback, I think this is receiving a general lack of interest :/ It seems like the set up and clean up of this event is on a somewhat larger scale. I'm a little weary as to the timeblock system, I mean, the premise of changing objectives is cool, but I'm still not 100% sure of how this all breaks down. Morklympious 19:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey, this is Nic, i played with you last weekend. well, your website is confusing as hell but i really like it. As far as Operation underbrush goes, I really like where your going with it, especially the presidential visit. I really think this should be big because it sounds like one of the times where shooting will happen. I was curious how if we could choose teams or if it was random, Also, how do you want us to rsvp and would you like the sign up money ahead of time or at the door? anyways, you can count on me being there.21:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) GrizzlyAirsoft To Morklympious - I agree, the setup is somewhat hazy. I will update the page right now. But I will clarify here as well: as with other events, I, mainly, will be handling setup and distribution of key things during the break/set up periods. Set up should only take a few minutes, and on game day, I will have complete checklists for myself to fill out to make sure everything gets set up correctly. As for clean up, it shouldn't be any more/less than the other events of the past. To Nic - Apologies for the confusing website design, but I'm glad you found your way to the right page. I am glad you like the idea of the presidential visit, I can assure everyone that each time block will have it's own unique event to stimulate gunfights/tactical thinking. For teams, we will most likely draw from a hat, or some other equally random way. However, this is not a steadfast rule; for game purposes, it will most likely be required for teams to stay on eachother's team, but many times there will be 3rd party, neutral people. Example: during the presidential visit, there are the police and the terrorists, AND neutral citizens that can be swayed either way. Short answer: random teams, as well as chances in-game to add to your current team. Also, the money will be required sometime before the game day, a date which I have not set yet. Thank you guys for the feedback, keep it coming! Mario1286 01:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey, after reading this new update I am both exited and scared as hell. First off, im glad that you have added more mini scenarios. Although everything is not set in stone, these little events and more details you have included make this sound like more and more fun. I cant wait. However on the downside, I now might not be able to attend. I will probably text you for a faster response but include it here for the two people who are considerate enough to read your hard work. Anyways, during earlier stages, you had texted me the dates of the 22nd and 23rd. I was exited because i would be able to make it. for clarification, those days are friday and saturday. Now i am super scared because you still have posted the 22nd and 23rd but it says saturday and sunday. I really hope you mean 22 and 23, not saturday and sunday. ??? 01:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Grizzly -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To Grizzly - Sorry for the concern over the dates, it was a typo on my part. The dates for Underbrush have been corrected to Friday the 22nd, and Saturday the 23rd. Mario1286 04:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hey, this is Terry, u can put me on the list for the event, Im looking forward to it. the whole theme sounds great. when i heard about it i was worried that it might turn into a giant game of socializing, but from the rules I have more confidence in the outcome. The scenarios look interesting and it will be fun to play a game that is new. I dont have any real input except that if it goes how your overview says, then it should be a very fun 24 hours. I'm super psyched for this game and counting down the days. To those who are new to the group, I look forward to meeting you. Plissken